Healing Touch
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Takes place just after chapter 37, of what happened to Zesha and Zepha after they retreated from fighting Zael and the others. Spoilers. Made-up backstory for Zesha and Zepha. Even if Zesha wasn't a healing mage, Zepha would always think of Zesha having a healing touch more powerful than anyone else, even the House of Arganan. Always.


**Author note: I do not own The Last Story, nor do I own Zesha and Zepha. If I did, I probably would have added WAY more scenes involving the Gurak characters in the game, especially Zesha and Zepha...**

**This takes place after the events in chapter 37, after Zesha and Zepha's battle, so there will be spoilers. Just thought I'd warn you. XD**

**Warning: Mentioned violence, made-up backstory for Zesha and Zepha, spoilers**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope that you read, review and enjoy! Thanks! XD**

* * *

_**Healing Touch**_

* * *

Zesha and Zepha managed to retreat to the Gurak Castle, without anyone else trying to harm them.

Zesha was especially concerned, as his brother had taken more damage than himself during the fight with those human mercenaries. His older twin brother was currently leaning on Zesha, using him a crutch to try to stand properly. The two were slowly making their way to Zepha's room-as far as they knew, that was the best place to get healed at, considering the hospital wing of the castle was still in need of repairs.

"Brother...are you...?"

Zepha shook his head, raising a hand towards his own chest. "I'll be fine, brother. I just need to heal myself-"

"Don't." Zesha grabbed his brother's wrist. "You're going to use up too much energy trying to heal yourself. Please, don't."

Zepha glanced at the hand grappling at his wrist, before he let Zesha push it aside. He let out a quiet sigh, before speaking up again. "And how else do you think we can heal ourselves, without any healers to help us?"

"It's called bandages...and...well, other things..." The younger twin managed awkwardly, finally getting to Zepha's room. He kicked open the door, still half-dragging his brother as they went inside the room. Zepha winced at the banging sound the door made as Zesha kicked it closed, before he managed to seat himself on the nearby bed. Zesha quickly started rummaging about in the nearby drawers.

"Bandages are in the upper drawer. Any healing ointments of the sort are in the drawer below that..." Zepha trailed off quietly, holding his head in his hands now. Damn, did that one mercenary bash him in the head _that _hard? Zepha guessed that he probably wasn't concussed, but he would definitely be suffering a headache for a while...

Zesha didn't say anything in response, instead putting the bandages and the ointment on a nearby table before grabbing a small bucket, most likely to fill with water. He went to the bathroom, which was attached to the room and separated by another door, and before long Zepha heard water running. Closing his eyes, the magic-wielding Gurak twin thought of the past.

He and Zesha had a family, once upon a time. And all seemed decently well.

That was until the humans came along.

The result of that was fire, screaming, destruction raining down around them. The things they received from the humans were the murder of their parents and their village being destroyed. The two twins were lucky to survive-no one else had survived alongside them. The next-door neighbour, those little kids that played together everyday, the others that had actually been okay with the fact that Zepha had a talent for all kinds of magic and Zesha was already starting to aim towards fighting with two swords...

All of them were annihilated.

The two twins, only teenagers at the time, vowed to take revenge. The two grabbed whatever they could to serve as weapons for them (all the swords and everything had been taken by those damned humans, of course) and then they followed the humans, back to their hiding place and waited. And waited. They waited for the perfect chance to strike.

As soon as those filthy humans were all drunk and delirious, the twins attacked them.

The humans didn't stand any chance against them. The next thing that happened was that the two brothers caused blood to pool, screams and cries of mercy to echo, and heads to roll. The twins had been satisfied that they could do _something, _that they weren't helpless and that they were convinced they were doing the right thing. The filthy humans deserved it for what they had done to their kind, after all.

Zangurak had found them just as they finished massacring the filthy humans. He applauded their efforts. Zepha remembered Zangurak telling them of what he had been in the process of doing-putting the Gurak Continent together.

_"Together," _Zangurak explained to the teenaged twins of the past, _"We would be able to fight the filthy humans that have desecrated our land and put an end to their tyranny."_

Zesha and Zepha had immediately joined him after this.

Uniting the Gurak Continent wasn't easy. Zepha remembered being in charge of so many other mages (he and Zesha were basically the elite, Lord Zangurak's right-hand men, so it made sense that they had some sort of power) and commanding them, trying his best to train them to do this and that properly. Zesha had been in charge of those that couldn't use magic in battle, the soldiers that used swords and other sorts of weapons. The twins would always be ranting to each other everyday, in the evening after training, that this group of soldiers needed more work, and that other group of soldiers was ready for the battlefield.

Much, much later (at least months, if not a year or so), the Gurak Continent was completely united.

Zesha and Zepha were so proud of that. _So proud._ And they would do everything to keep their land united, to destroy the humans that had desecrated their land and to help their people prosper.

"Zepha?"

The older twin blinked to see Zesha in front of him, with a wet cloth in one hand (wet from the water in the bucket he held in the other hand). Zepha shook his head a little.

"I'm fine, brother. I'm just thinking...about the past."

Zesha nodded quietly, putting the bucket down before helping Zepha remove the back plate of his armor, while Zepha removed the front. There were several small cuts and bruises. The bruises were no surprise, but the cuts were something new-it was most likely Zael that was able to pierce through the armor and cause these injuries. He had the Outsider's power after all-that alone made him more powerful than most people.

Zesha seemed to have an idea of what Zepha was thinking about.

"Lord Zangurak will defeat Zael. We will defeat him, and his mercenary human friends..." Zesha trailed off quietly, his breath ghosting over the back of Zepha's neck as he dabbed at the back wounds with the wet cloth. The younger twin rinsed the cloth with the water in the bucket, wincing as he saw the faint red of blood appear in the once-clear water. He tried his best to ignore it, though, wiping the wounds at Zepha's front and putting ointment on them before taking out the bandages.

The two brothers were silent as they put the bandages over Zepha's wounds, wrapping them tight enough so that they wouldn't come loose too easily.

They didn't need to talk about how worried they were to possibly lose each other during this war. They knew each other too well to not have to really talk about it.

"Brother?"

Zepha looked up from his bandaged chest, and up towards his younger twin.

"Yes, Zesha?"

The other paused, before making eye contact with him. "You should rest." Before Zepha could say anything, his younger twin had already gripped his right shoulder, leaning closer until Zesha's eyes were baring into his.

_"Please."_

That was the one word that escaped Zesha's throat. Zepha didn't say anything, just gazing back into his brother's eyes, filled with desperation.

_I don't want to lose you._

That was what was reflected in his eyes.

Zepha paused, before finally submitting to his brother's wishes.

"I will rest."

The both of them lay on the bed beside each other, saying nothing as they went to sleep, to sleep until they were woken and sent to fight again.

Even if Zesha wasn't a healing mage, Zepha would always think of Zesha having a healing touch more powerful than anyone else, even the House of Arganan. Always.


End file.
